Ilusiones
by Addi Winchester
Summary: Azteca prefirió el color verde sobre el azul. Prefirió un cabello corto y castaño claro a uno largo y oscuro. Prefirió un idioma extraño que no sabía pronunciar al mío que ya conocía. Prefirió una sonrisa extraña que ocultaba algo a la mía que era familiar. Azteca se dejo llevar por esos trajes brillantes tan diferentes a los nuestros. No hacia falta que me lo dijera para saber...


bueno hola!

**nota 1:**se que me tarde mucho en volver...pero de verdad que la escuela no me deja respirar! demasiada tarea **DEMASIADA**...de echo no deberia estar aqui ._. bueno ya termine la tarea ¡Al fin! pero deberia estar descansando. pero no me podia sacar esta idea de la cabeza! se me ocurrio en la clase de Antropologia Social...y no se laskdfmjfbh! simplemente ocurrio.

ok no tiene **nada** historico es mas para no mentirles no investige nada! así que si hay incongruencias de tiempo o de por que hay imperios juntos cuando no deberian o cosas así...simplemente ignorenlo esta bien? no me apetecia investigar despues de todas mis tareas ._.' espero no les moleste y dejen un lindo Review ñ_ñ

**nota 2: **sobre la continuacion de dolor ya lo estoy subiendo...no se preocupen por eso C: no lo dejare morir

**aviso:** bien yo se que dije que tenía mucha tarea lo cual es cierto pero no quiero dejarlas tiradas (sobre todo a las personas que leen mis fics Spamex y que me siguen desde el primero que publique :3 jejje) pero estoy recibiendo propuestas sobre futuros fics sobre estos dos, la verdad es que ya me llegaron 2 peticiones *u* y ya estoy en planes de escribirlos...bueno mas bien de pasarlos a mi computadora XD así que si estoy abierta a peticiones sobre algo que quieran leer de ellos y les dare gusto :D graciaaaas!

Hetalia **no es mio** si lo fuera *u* muchas cosas pasarian jejejejeje

* * *

Lo odiaba

Definitivamente odiaba la mirada que tenía Azteca, odiaba la expresión que tenía.

Esa mirada perdida, esos ojos brillosos, sus labios curvados en una estúpida sonrisa…sus dedos bailoteando alrededor del suelo mientras tarareaba alguna especie de canción.

-¿Qué te sucede Azteca?-pregunte molesta

No recibí respuesta, lo único que recibí fue otro suspiro

-¡AZTECA!-chille con fuerza

El aludido se giro a verme con sorpresa para después sonreírme apenado mientras se alborotaba su melena.

-lo siento Maya-suspiro-no escuche lo que decías

Fruncí las cejas con molestia, y el me regalo una sonrisa entera.

Como amaba sus sonrisas.

Porque las sonrisas de Azteca, eran grandes. Contagiosas, llenas de vida.

Amaba cuando Azteca reía porque eso quería decir que era feliz. Es por eso que sentía esta…ummm ¿atracción hacia el?

Por que eso es lo que era…pero quien en su sano juicio no pensaría eso?

Azteca tenia unos grandes ojos chocolate, que cuando se enfurecía se teñían de rojo.

Su cabello era castaño con tintes rojos, el decía que era por la sangre derramada de sus guerreros, yo le creía. Azteca podía dar la apariencia de alguien muy pacifico, pero la realidad era otra. Lo tenia amarrado en una pequeña coleta baja y un pequeño flequillo en su frente lo hacia parecer mas joven.

Azteca era poderoso, demasiado fuerte, el imponía con solo quedarse parado en cualquier lugar. Cuando te veía directamente a los ojos y hablaba con voz lenta y peligrosamente fría.

Mientras Azteca era un guerrero yo era más tranquila, me gustaba investigar predecir cosas. Es por eso que los demás decían que éramos la pareja perfecta.

El tenía la fuerza, un ejercito preparado, yo tenía la inteligencia, sabiduría. Si nos uníamos crearíamos un imperio mas fuerte del que ya somos.

Por eso lo intentaba de todas las maneras posibles llamar la atención de azteca. Pero nada funcionaba.

No era fea, pero tampoco era tan hermosa como lo es Inca…

Mis ojos son igual de grandes que los de Azteca, pero estos eran muy claros color azul. Mi cabello era oscuro y lo usaba en una coleta alta, junto con mis joyas personales.

Siempre pensé que le podría gustar…ya que éramos muy unidos. Pero estaba equivocada.

Azteca prefirió el color verde sobre el azul.

Prefirió un cabello corto y castaño claro a uno largo y oscuro

Prefirió un idioma extraño que no sabía pronunciar al mío que ya conocía.

Prefirió una sonrisa extraña que ocultaba algo a la mía que era familiar.

Azteca se dejo llevar por esos trajes brillantes tan diferentes a los nuestros. No hacia falta que me lo dijera para saberlo.

Azteca se había enamorado, y ni yo ni nadie podría hacerlo cambiar.

Es por eso que odiaba esas sonrisas y esos gestos ahora…por que la persona a la que se los dedicaba no los merecia.

-olvídalo Azteca-respondí con voz baja-vete supongo que te esta esperando

Sus ojos brillaron con dolor

-Maya…

-no tienes por que decir nada-cerré mis ojos-es inútil mentir

Se acerco a mi y me tomo de los hombros buscando mis ojos.

-tu sabes que siempre seras **mi mejor amiga**-¿eso era un consuelo?-lo sabes verdad Maya?

-solo vete Azteca

Me solté de sus brazos y comencé mi caminata hacia otro lugar.

-solo espero que no te arrepientas de esto-sus hombros se tensaron

-el jamás me haría daño-respondió con convicción-ni a ustedes

-quisiera creerte Azteca…

Levante mi vestido un poco y comencé a correr con fuerza alejándome de ese lugar.

Yo sabía lo que pasaría. Lo había visto…

Todos caeríamos.

El nos destruiría

Nuestro tiempo se acabo.

Por eso lo odiaba….o al menos de eso me convencía… ¿Cómo odiar a quien amas? ¿como podría odiar a Azteca?

Camine en silencio, hasta toparme a lo lejos a la persona de la cual huía.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, con su traje rojo y su gran sombrero en el suelo. Y esa hacha…esa hacha a su lado.

Como siempre a su lado.

Como en mi visión…como cuando…

Cerré mis ojos con dolor.

_Los grandes ojos cubiertos de sangre se abrieron con rencor._

_Estaba arrodillado en el suelo, vencido, derrotado por primera vez en su vida._

_Y la persona delante de el le apuntaba con su hacha en su cuello levantándola con poca delicadeza._

_El que era un gran imperio…termino cediendo ante otro por su estupidez._

_-¿cansado?-pregunto la otra figura con burla_

_El de ojos rojizos no contesto pero lo fulmino con la mirada_

_-eres el ultimo…tus hermanos no fueron tan fuertes como tu-se burlo el sujeto-debiste escucharlos gritar!_

_El recién derrotado imperio se abalanzo con furia hacia el otro, pero lo frenaron antes de si quiera poder tocarlo._

_-cálmate Azteca-arrullo con voz dulce-lo cuidare bien_

_-eres un maldito España-siseo con rencor el moreno_

_-¿ultimas palabras Azteca?-pregunto el español con una sonrisa torcida_

_-esto no termina aquí...recuerda estas palabras España-dijo el imperio al español con voz fría-tu vas a caer…quizás no hoy ni mañana, pero un día tu caeras y será a manos de mi sangre._

_El español entrecerró con furia sus ojos verdes y con fuerza levanto su hacha para dar su ultimo golpe en la garganta del otro._

cuando abrí mis ojos estos estaban llenos de lagrimas...como siempre era inutil ocultar mi miedo...

Las visiones no cambiaban ni cambiarían…nunca lo hacían ya lo había intentando pero nada funcionaba.

Aunque lo intentara no podría culpar al pobre de Azteca por confiar en quien no debía.

_negro todo era negro._

_-Maya..._

_-Azteca..._

_-lo siento tanto...tenías razón-lloro el mayor_

_-te quiero tanto Azteca...-sollocé con dolor y miedo._

_-Maya..._

_Azteca escondió su rostro en mi cuello y lloro conmigo mientras la oscuridad me llevaba._

limpie con fuerza mis lagrimas y me encamine hasta mi casa...tenía que terminar muchas cosas antes de que nuestro tiempo se acabara...al menos antes de mi final vería sus ojos...

* * *

gracias por leer y aguantar ¿esta cosa rara?

y por dejarme un bonito review!

Addi Winchester


End file.
